


I am your Worst Fear. I am your Best Fantasy

by FakeSmile13



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Guardian, Demon/Human Relationships, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Fear of Death, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, I'm bored, IT LIVES, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, Other, Possessive Behavior, Redemption, Stalking, and drunk, kill me, pennywise - Freeform, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeSmile13/pseuds/FakeSmile13
Summary: The story takes place 27 years after the events of the movie. It follows a young girl who after being kidnapped and taken to the sewers, finds herself waking Pennywise from his long rest. Stuff and thangs happen after that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	I am your Worst Fear. I am your Best Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I am more than aware that the real-well written Pennywise wouldn't act the way I'll be portraying him but then again that's why fanfics exists so… Another thing I'll like to point out is that this fic takes place in 2017 (And yes, I know that the math is wrong from my part with the whole 27 years thing.)
> 
> This fic might be a little fucked up so if you in any way believe that I'm trying to normalize or romantascize any of the behaviours displayed by Pennywise and the girl in this fic, then you shouldn't be reading it. If you don't know the difference between reality and fiction, please don't read this shit.

**I saw a fox by the rabbit hole…**

  
_Don’t talk to strangers, Lily._  
  
How I wish I had followed that rule tonight. Or any other night really. It would have kept me safe from the man with the kind smile and handsome face. He seemed so normal and nice, innocent even. But then again so did the wolf that ate Little Red Riding Hood.  
  
A wolf in sheep’s clothing.  
  
My hands reach for the man’s larger one once more and my fingers twist and curl as I try to free myself from his hold. But his grip doesn’t lessen one bit by my lame attempts. I know it’s pointless to fight against him, a man older than me, bigger and stronger. Fearless. But I also know that I can’t let him drag me deeper into the sewers, not if I want to make it out of here alive. Not if I want to see my family again.  
  
His hand suddenly leaves my mouth and I scream out as loud as I can, hoping to not be too far away from the exit.  
  
As my own scream echoes trough the dark and empty place, I know. I’m too far gone. He knows no one will hear me here and for good reason. 27 years ago stories about a manic child killer spread across town like wildfire. I thought they were just that, stories, made up tales to keep the kids away from the sewers. Now I know that every story has its roots, its true parts. Its real monsters.  
  
After all monsters don’t exist. They’re only people wearing masks and doing an act to keep others from knowing who they truly are.  
  
The dirty water from the sewers enters my mouth as I fall on my knees to the ground and I moan in pain as the man pulls at me from my long reddish hair so I face him again. His face, handsome and almost angelical, gets dangerously close to mine and quickly blurs as tears escape my eyes.  
  
He laughs as he stares at me and roughly grabs me by the neck. My throat burns as I try to scream again but the only thing that comes out of my mouth is a faint and pained moan.  
  
“You look pretty when you cry baby girl”  
  
More tears leave my eyes and I turn my hands into fists in frustration with myself for giving him what he wants. Don’t cry I tell myself but I know it’s useless. I’m too scared to stop and fight.  
  
“Please…Please, just let me go, please…” I beg while trying my best to let him hear what I have to say. But this only seems to anger or amuse him even more as his hold tightens around my neck. I wince as he presses me against his chest and let out a scream that’s soon silenced as he pushes my face against the dark water below. The man keeps one hand behind my neck to keep me down and another one on my back to prevent me from trying to stand.  
  
I keep my eyes and mouth closed knowing what's in the water but soon open them by staring into nothingness and screaming at no one, as he keeps me under the water a little too long.  
  
He’s going to drown me. I’m going to die down here.  
  
The man suddenly pulls me back up and I start to cough uncontrollably while breathing heavily in an attempt to take as much air as I can not knowing if he’ll pull me back down.  
  
“Stop…” I barely manage to say those words just before being pulled back down. I try as hard as I can to not open my mouth and waste the little amount of air that I have again, but as the seconds go by and he doesn’t pull me back up, I lose control of myself and start to struggle again. Water fills my mouth and I feel myself gagging by the taste.  
  
Grey water my friends call it. A mixture of shit and who knows what else.  
  
My vison begins to blur by all the dirt in the water and I feel my body slowly going numb, my hands leave the man’s larger ones then and come to lay on my sides as I try one last time to save myself by pulling my head above the water. But again, it’s useless. He’s much stronger than I am and unlike me, he’s not afraid of anything. He's not afraid of me, my lame punches and kicks, and my silent screams that no one but himself can hear.  
  
Besides he’s not the one that will be found death in the sewers tomorrow morning. That if he doesn’t hide my body somewhere else.  
  
It doesn’t matter if my eyes are open or not, the only thing I can see is darkness all around me and the only thing I can hear is the man’s laughter behind my back, the faint sound of water splashing above the surface as my body tries to save itself from certain death and then, far away, deep in the sewers, the faint sound of bells.  
  
A memory of mine perhaps? A Christmas night? A day in the carnival?  
  
_One last happy memory before I die I guess._  
  
My hands suddenly give up and just as I’m about to let my head crash against the sewer’s ground, the man’s hold leaves my neck and back. At first I don’t move, almost as if my mind and body couldn’t react to the sudden opportunity to breathe again but as I hear violent splashing along with screams nearby, I bolt right up.  
  
All of the water that I have swallowed comes out of my mouth as I start to cough, desperate to empty my throat and nose, along with vomit and mocus. Tears leave my eyes as I start to dry heave and I wince in pain while trying to stop myself and focus on what’s important. Escaping.  
  
I look around myself but my vision it’s still blurred and my legs don’t seem to work. I can’t see anything and I can’t do anything. The only thing I can do is listen to what’s happening around me, and crawl away from it.  
  
There’s the sound of water splashing, the sound of the man screaming in the distance and then there’s the sound those tiny bells echoing through the sewers.  
  
I instinctively crawl away from all the noise and try stand up but as soon as I do so my legs start to shake and I find myself back on the water, tired and ready to give up. But just as I’m about let myself go, I hear the man laughing again along with a pained growl. An almost animalistic one. A dog perhaps?  
  
My blood boils as I imagine the man hurting or maybe even killing the animal that has most likely just saved my life and as I try to stand once more, my vision becomes normal. I quickly look around myself and even though I don’t’ recognize the place I’m in, I can somehow tell which way I should start running in order to escape.  
  
Another laugh and then another animalistic pained moan it’s all it takes to make me forget all of my basic survival instincts as I start walking closer to all the noises again. I can tell I have bruises on my knees and legs as I walk and I can hear a little voice in the back of my head telling me to turn around and run.  
  
It’s just a dog Lily, an animal whose life isn’t worth yours it says. But I don’t care. It saved my life and now it’s my time to save his.  
  
“All of you stupid idiots walking around town dressed like fucking retards make me want to kill all of you…” the man’s voice echoes through the tunnel I’m walking and I stop for a second feeling how fear starts to creep into me once more. Fear of him, fear of death.  
  
But then there’s another pained moan, a more human one this time and I know I can’t leave whoever has just saved my life, alone. I kneel on the sewer’s water and dig my hands on it while looking for any kind of weapon for me to use and I wrap my hands around the first firm thing I can feel. I pull it out and realize it’s a broken and rusty pipe.  
  
“Oh come on now clown, scare me! Entertain me!” I follow the man’s voice deeper into the sewer and completely freeze as I see him stabbing the clown he just mentioned, over and over again. The man lying on the ground remains unmoving and I feel my hands shaking in fear as I realize that this man has just murdered someone.  
  
As the rusty pipe escapes my hands and the man turns to look at me, I know. He doesn’t mind taking someone else’s life. Mine this time.  
  
“Hey baby girl, came to see the show?”  
  
I shake my head in an almost automatic manner and he tilts his head while giving me a wolfish smile. He begins to walk closer towards me, almost like an animal whose predatory glance keeps its prey frozen in place, and just as he’s about to grab me I manage to react and reach for the pipe again. The first swing I make manages to hit him in the knee but as I try to hit his face, his hand reaches up and manages to catch the pipe with ease.  
  
Before I can react the man swings one leg underneath mine and sends me crashing against the ground, my head hits the floor and as I try to sit up, one large hand wraps around my neck and pushes me under the water again. My hands desperately reach for the man’s arm and face as I punch and scratch him but just like last time, all my attempts seem to be useless. Pointless.  
  
_I’m going to die tonight…_  
  
It doesn’t take long for my vision to start blurring again and I close my eyes shut not wanting for the man’s face to be the last thing I’ll see before dying. My legs and arms twist and slam the water frantically, and I soon find myself focusing on the sounds that the splashing water makes around me.  
  
_I don’t want to die…_  
  
Then I hear them again. The little bells.  
  
My eyes open as a mere reflex and as I stare back at the man that’s drowning me, I see him. The same clown that I just saw dead on the ground. His white-reddish face and his tiny, almost rodent like smile are the only things I can focused on. At first he just stares at me and the man, almost as if he were enjoying the show but then I see him lifting one hand along with his index finger in order for me to remain silent. Almost as if I were his partner in crime.  
  
There's a quick movement from his part then, one that makes me blink as a reflex and then the water turns red. I see the man’s face twisting into one of pain and fear from below the water. His hold around me loosens a little, just enough for me to get away from him, and I quickly do so by crawling as far away as I can.  
  
This time I don’t cough water as violently as before but I do find my eyes burning by all the contents on it.  
  
My vision adjusts slowly and just as I manage to sit up and look up, I find myself looking up at the man with the handsome face, who’s now coughing blood. There’s nothing but fear in his eyes as he stares at me and as I focus on the tall and lanky figure that’s standing behind him, I feel my own eyes widening and filling with fear.  
  
The man falls to his knees and it isn’t until then that I realize that he has a whole on his chest. His bloody ripped clothes cover most of the wound but not enough for me to not see the gruesomeness of it. His ribcage is exposed and pieces of meat are hanging from it. I gag as I see the wound and as he falls to the floor, I find myself looking straight at the clown that has just ended his life and saved mine. His rodent like amused smile widens as I try to make a run for it and fall, and I feel a chill going down my spine as a small amused laugh leaves him. It’s a high pitched laugh, one that could almost be comical if it weren’t because of the situation. In way, it doesn't sound human at all.  
  
I turn my head while crawling away from him and feel my heart pounding violently against my chest in an almost painful way. Almost as if it were trying to make me react and run.  
  
My eyes suddenly go back to the man lying on the floor, a pool of blood now tainting the dirty water around him, as he reaches for my leg. He manages to lift himself a little, just enough to keep his face above the water and looks at me in a begging way. For a moment I completely forget about the other man standing in front of me, the clown; and focus on the low plea that comes out of the dying’s man lips as he asks for me to save him “Please…”  
  
I blink as he stares at me and then I hear the bells again, closer to me this time. He's coming for me now. I immediately look back up and gulp hard as I see no sign of the clown.  
  
_Run._  
  
Without thinking about trying to save anyone’s life again, I turn around and start to run through the sewers. My whole body burns as I run as fast as I can and I yelp afraid as I hear the bells getting closer to me. I run away from the sound, fearing that I might become the next victim of either of those men and before I know it, I find myself looking up at the night sky.  
  
_The bells…guided me out of the sewers?_  
  
I look behind myself, almost expecting for the clown to come out of there ready to end my life, but the only thing that I manage to see is the darkness within the sewers. The moon is shining above me and on the distance I manage to hear the little bells again along with the man’s terrified and pained screams.  
  
As I run away from the sewer’s entrance I hear the clown’s laughter one last time.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, just one small and shitty explanation as to why Pennywise seemed so weak and lame on this chap. When Pennywise it's defeated on the movie, he didn't get to feed properly one last time since the kids weren't afraid of him so I'm taking this situation and turning it into a bear like hibernation thing, Pennywise didn't eat enough food/fear so he's not as strong as he should be. 
> 
> Also the guy wasn't afraid of Pennywise because of all the clown incidents that took place this year, he sees it as a bad joke and because of Pennywises's state manages to hurt him. And well Lily isn't afraid of him because he 'saved' her and also allowed her to run away. Now why did Pennywise spared her life? Because her fear of dying saved his life.


End file.
